An invitation
by MikoYami1
Summary: "Right away my lady," she said doing a low curtsy. Donatienne smirked at the thought of having challenge in chess finally, "I hope the best shall win Ciel Phantomhive,"
All was quite Lecroix house, only the soft footsteps could be heard of the Lecroix maid wheeling a cart of the finest sweets and expensive tea to a small office. She was young cute looking with dark blue hair and orange cat like eyes. The eighteen century maid outfit limited her movement but the maids swifts walking showed no trouble with her dress.

She knocked on the door to the office with her fist lightly, "Madam?" her voice had a bit of French accent in it, "your afternoon tea is ready," the maid said opening the door and letting herself in. It was the usual habit of the maid. She would knock on her lady's office door before walking in with tray or cart of tea and sweets and serve it to her lady.

A young girl no older than eighteen with brown hair all tied in bun was staring at piece of paper, it had yet be scribbled on, she blinked at the young maid that entered in small office. Her green eyes looking bit more alive as she stared at the beautiful maid, who was pouring tea into small tea cup.

"Kiki," the girl said. She didn't know what to say to the beautiful maid. Kiki was one of the best workers she had in mansion if not the only. She kept the house clean and organized as it should be always finished dinner lunch or afternoon snack right on time, one would question how the maid did it.

"Yes Lady Donatienne," the maid answered as she had her eyes closed and dropped two cubs of sugar in her lady's tea and began stirring. There was long silence between the two women the sound of the silver spoon hitting the glass cup was only heard.

"I was curious as to how much work has been done today?" Donatienne looked back the blank sketch paper her eyebrows furled together. She had been staring at the sheet of paper all day trying to come up with a new doll design but had nothing.

Kiki placed the tea cup lightly in front of her lady, careful not spill a drop of it on Donatienne's lovely green, Victorian dress or place the cup on the blank paper, "Why do you ask?" she questioned her lady tilting her head slightly to the left in a cat like fashion.

That usual for Kiki, her small moment she did always seemed to remind Donatienne of a cat. Always elegant and graceful with her movements of course what was Donatienne to expect for one devilish maid? She glanced at the raspberry Danish her maid placed in front of her and shrugged.

"I would like to know the work that is going around in my mansion," Donatienne spoke with authority she picked up her fork and cut into the Danish easily. Her eyes hardly darting away from the crispy treat, she glanced a few centimeters above her as Kiki placed a stake of mail infront of her.

Kiki smirked a devil like smirk at her mistress and did low curtsey her orange eyes glowing just a bit as she began talking about the work that had been done around the house, "Chace the lazy pig ," she sound bitter and hateful at the thought of this man, "is cleaning the dining room as we speak," she paused and thought of it, "maybe," she knew how lazy the butler was, "Mantel was baking a cake as his last meal," she glanced pie that was not touched, "didn't go so well. Ginette," Kiki sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose,"Ginette felt the need to once again shape all the bushes and trees into flowers also plant the garden with flowers that looks remotely like a flower,"

Donatienne nodded as she listened to what her maid had to say sipping her tea bit and finishing her Danish she began opening up the mail she had revised. Somewhere bills, others were fan mail from kids telling her that they really loved the new doll she created while somewhere invites. One particular invite caught her interest the most.

"What is this?" she questioned putting her tea cup down and holding the envelope up. Kiki only glanced behind her at her lady as she opened the large green curtains to allow more light in. She also opened the window to let in fresh air for her lady to breathe more easily instead of sit in the stuff office room all day.

Donatienne glanced at the envelope it was as lot lighter the she expected it to be for an invite, like the person really didn't care if she came or not. She stared at the crest that sealed the envelope it was shield with the queen's crown on the top, followed by an two eagle heads and large eagle wings on the side with an eagle tail on the bottom. Vines with thorns also decorated the side and on the bottom was thin scroll with words "Potentin" on one side the other "Regere," though it was difficult to read Donatienne still read it, "what does the Phantomhive family want with me?" she questioned opening the letter.

Kiki picked up the empty plate and tea up and placed them on the cart and glanced at her lady with curious orange eyes. Donatienne didn't say anything as she took out the letter and slow began reading it her brows furred together as she read and read the letter.

i Dear Lady Donatienne of the Lecroix household

I would like to invite you over for some tea, next week on the 23 of March 1887. We may sit and discuss ideas of new merchandise for dolls and toys and selling ideas to one another. There is also the pleasant thought of playing chess for the afternoon as I have heard rumuors that you play the game well. Let us hope you will be a worthy opponent,

Signed,

Ciel of the Phantomhive house hold /i

Kiki read the letter over her lady's shoulder. Her body language showed no signs that she was reading the note for the Phantomhive but her eyes did as they moved quickly reading each line of the fine penmanship on the letter. She took hold of it when Donatienne handed her the note.

"So the boy is inviting us over," Kiki said sniffing the paper and smelling a demon. Her eyes glowed again, this demon wrote the letter his sent was all over it, "so I am not the only one in this world," Kiki thought to herself.

Donatienne was blinking at the empty sheet her green eyes staring blankly trying to decide is she wanted to go or not. It seemed more like a challenge then an invite, was the young twelve year old boy challenging her? She heard rooms about the Phantomhive heir being only twelve but very well at chest.

She glanced at her best maid and smirked, "Write to him I accept this challenge," she said her green eyes had small glisten to them.

Kiki smirked back as the two girls shared a moment only they could share once combining their contract.

"Right away my lady," she said doing a low curtsy.

Donatienne smirked at the thought of having challenge in chess finally, "I hope the best shall win Ciel Phantomhive,"


End file.
